Bijou Phillips
Bijou Phillips (1980 - ) Film Deaths *''Tart ''(2001) [Delilah Milford]: Beaten to death with a rock by Brad Renfro in the woods, after she threatens to expose him as a thief (as well as all his other embarrassing secrets). (Thanks to Damian) *''Octane (2003 also known as Pulse'' in the United States'')'' [Backpacker]: Killed in an explosion (along with several cultists) when Norman Reedus sets off a bomb. *''Venom (2005)'' [Tammy]: Blasted in the face with a sandblaster (off-screen) by the zombie Rick Cramer in his garage; the scene ends with the sandblaster firing at the camera. Her body is shown afterwards, along with several others, when Agnes Bruckner discovers them in a pit. (Thanks to Germboygel and Jake) *''Hostel: Part II ''(2007) [Whitney]: Decapitated (off-camera) with a machete by Roger Bart, after Richard Burgi cuts her head but can't bring himelf to continue. A guard steps in front of the television monitor just before Roger strikes. (Thanks to Josh, Eric, Dave, and Andras) *''The Wizard of Gore ''(2007) [Maggie]: Impaled through the back by a shard of glass when she falls through a mirror frame during a struggle with Kip Pardue; Kip then pushes her further down against the shard while smothering her. TV Deaths *''Raising Hope: Pilot ''(2010) [Lucy Carlyle]: Executed in the electric chair. (She has reappeared in subsequent episodes in flashbacks and video footage; the later episode I Want My Baby Back, Baby Back, Baby Back retroactively revealed that she was only temporarily clinically dead and was resuscitated after the execution.) (Thanks to Andrew and Ropedoc) *''Law & Order: Special Victim's Unit: Vanity's Bonfire (2012)'' [Dia Nobile]: Beaten to death (off-screen) with a crystal by Abby Jackman. Her body is shown afterwards when Scott Bakula, Kelli Giddish, and Ice-T discover her. (Thanks to Andrew) *''Raising Hope: I Want My Baby Back, Baby Back, Baby Back ''(2012) [Lucy Carlyle]: Accidentally run over by a bus driven by the blind David Krumholtz, while Bijou is trying to kill Shannon Woodward. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Andrew) Notable Connections *Daughter of John Phillips and Genevieve Waite *Half-sister of Chynna Phillips and Mackenzie Phillips *Wife of Danny Masterson *Sister-in-law of Christopher Kennedy Masterson, Alanna Masterson and Jordan Masterson Gallery bijouphillipslawandordersvu.jpg|Bijou Phillips in Law & Order: Special Victim's Unit: Vanity's Bonfire Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1980 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Musicians Category:Voice Actors Category:Scientologist Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by electric chair Category:Actors who died in Eli Roth Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Models Category:Child Actors Category:People who died in Hostel Films Category:Off-camera deaths Category:Raising Hope Cast Members Category:Rockstar Game Stars Category:Grand Theft Auto cast members Category:Hostel Cast Members Category:Death scenes by head slicing Category:Death scenes by scalping Category:Death scenes by machete Category:Death scenes by cutting Category:Death scenes by bodily cutting Category:Death scenes by head cutting Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by face trauma Category:Cleavage Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental head trauma Category:Death scenes by accidental scalping Category:Death scenes by blasting Category:Death scenes by sandblaster Category:Death scenes by bombing